This invention relates to a pointing device for use in moving a cursor displayed on a display.
The pointing devices of the type described have been used in an information processing apparatus for processing video information or a video game machine. Generally, the pointing devices are classified into three groups, namely, those having four push buttons for moving a cursor in rightward, leftward, upward, and downward directions, respectively, those having a four-segment switch which is an integration of the above-mentioned four push buttons, and those having a joy stick.
To meet the recent demand for a small-sized information processing apparatus, a pointing device for use therein must be small. However, the conventional pointing devices are relatively large because they have a large number of components and a complicated arrangement.